Epilog
by Gymnadenia
Summary: Canon / drabble / —terima kasih karena sudah kembali. /


First entry for this year. It's a belated birthday fict for **littleparadox**, already send the draft to her, but I choose to publish it now.

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto, _I do not take any material profit._

Genre: Romance/Angst

Warning: Canon, Alternative Time, drabble.

Rated: T+

.

.

_It's called—_

.

.

—**E**_pilog_

by Gymnadenida

.

.

Matahari sudah meraih posisinya lagi di atas kepala, merajai lagi sebagian bumi dengan sinar terik yang menyapa lembut permukaannya. Sangatlah cerah, sangatlah menyenangkan, semenyenangkan kikikan kecil yang mengudara di sebuah ruangan. Sekelebat angin menerbangkan kurdin halus berwarna putih, namun penghuni kamar itu seakan tak perduli. Punggungnya bersandar pada dinding terdekat dengan sisi pintu menuju balkon, mengabaikan keadaan kamar yang berantakan. Satu kecupan pada hidung sang gadis, disambut dengan tawa geli lagi. Matanya memejam, tawanya masih mengudara, sementara tangan si anak laki-laki berjuang menggelitiki si perempuan.

.

Emeraldnya menatap pada obsidian di hadapannya, memperhatikan seringai samar yang diperlihatkan oleh si pemuda skeptis—harusnya dia terbiasa skeptis. "Hentikan, hey, Sasuke-_kun_, tidak lucu—" terhenti omelan si anak perempuan dengan satu kecupan di bibir. Bukannya berontak atau menolak, ada lekukan pada kurvanya yang bisa diartikan sebagai sebuah senyuman.

.

Si pria dengan rambut hitam kebiruan itu mengecup lagi, lantas mengukir senyum tipis di bibirnya. Menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher si wanita muda, napasnya dibiarkan menyapu lapisan epidermis sang wanita yang masih mengikik geli atas perlakuannya. "_Aishiteru_, Sakura," ujarnya pelan, lembut, namun sampai di telinga pemilik surai merah muda itu.

.

Sebuah senyuman terpeta sebagai respon pertama. Gadis muda itu malah melingkarkan tangannya disekitar leher si pemuda, meraih seraya memeluk erat. "_Aishiteru mo,_ Sasuke-_kun_," tawa lagi terdengar, sementara jelas si anak laki-laki hanya sanggup melingkarkan tangannya kembali ke sekitar lingkar pinggang si perempuan, "terima kasih."

.

—terima kasih karena sudah kembali.

.

Semenyenangkan ini, kehidupan Haruno Sakura. Hidup bersama dengan seorang laki-laki yang sudah dia sukai sejak kecil, seseorang yang hanya dengan menatap balik saja Sakura akan kegirangan karenanya, seseorang yang jadi rebutannya dengan Yamanaka Ino. Sempat—waktu itu sang anak laki-laki pergi, meninggalkan semua orang tanpa sepatah kata apapun. Namun Sakura tahu bahwa malam itu sang anak laki-laki akan pergi, waktu itu Sakura menunggu si anak laki-laki di batas desa. Waktu itu Sakura dengan berani meraih punggung si anak laki-laki, mendekapnya erat tanpa maksud menyakiti. Hari itu ada tangisan, ada erangan, ada larangan.

.

—waktu itu, semuanya terasa cepat berlalu.

.

Kali ini sudah berbeda, kali ini mata itu sudah terbiasa saling bertatapan dengan yang obsidian. Kali ini, kulitnya sudah terbiasa dengan tepukan ringan atau sapuan kilat dari bibir lembut milik sang Uchiha. Kali ini, suaranya tak pernah lagi harus bersaing sama nyaring dengan Ino hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian si anak laki-laki dingin tanpa teman. Karena kali ini sudah tidak mustahil untuk merentangkan lengannya, untuk meraih tubuh Uchiha Sasuke tanpa ragu lagi. Sudah tidak ada keraguan, sudah tidak ada ketakutan, sudah tidak ada lagi penantian yang dilakukan tanpa henti.

.

Sasuke sudah _pulang_.

.

Penantiannya sudah berakhir, kan?

.

Dalam satu kerjapan mata, kikikan bahagia itu berhenti, gerakan tubuh sang anak perempuan menjadi kaku, hijau emeraldnya hanya menatap kosong udara. Gerakannya terhenti, pose tubuhnya kaku—yang menangkap udara. Matanya sudah digenangi liquid, hidungnya memerah seiring waktu, dan satu pejaman yang seakan menolak apa yang tersaji di hadapan itu memulai lagi tangisnya.

.

Katanya penantiannya sudah berakhir?

.

—mana? Mana hasil penantiannya?

.

Ia merengkuh udara, membawanya mendekat pada tubuh hingga akhirnya ia memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, tidak mengisak maupun membuka matanya. Tidak mengucap apa-apa lagi, selain tubuhnya yang merosot hingga jatuh terduduk. Meringkuk, tubuh ringkih dengan rambut yang beberapa helainya jatuh ke atas lantai kaku, sementara dua telapak tangannya bergerak menutupi wajah.

.

Rindu, Sasuke-_kun_.

.

Suhu tubuhnya naik lagi, dahinya berkerut, getaran kecil pada lutut dan akhirnya merambat ke seluruh tubuhnya. Denyutan ringan yang semakin menyiksa kepala setiap detiknya dirasa. Gelengan samar, matanya memejam sekuat tenaga—menolak apa yang disebut kenyataan.

.

Mana, hasil penantiannya?

.

—bahkan Sasuke tidak pernah sempat menginjakkan kaki lagi di Konoha.

.

.

**E**nd

.

.

_Silakan menerka. Thanks for reading. Leave me some feedback? It actually would be nice._

_._

_._

_**Gymnadenia.**_


End file.
